encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 92
Hidwaan is the ninety-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 22, 2016. Summary Pirena appears and warns Alena not to let go of Lira, for she would use ivictus to escape. Alena said she would not let Lira escape. Lira began shouting for help. Amihan and Danaya hear Lira's shouts. Danaya said they must be nearby. Alena informed Lira that she gave her a beautiful voice, and blessed it with power when she was an infant. So Alena revoked her blessing on Lira. Lira faints. In Lireo, Hagorn said such is the punishment of those who betray him — death. Rexar informs Hagorn that the troop commanders are ready to speak with him. Hagorn commands Agane to ensure that Hitano is no longer breathing and will no longer breathe. After they have left, LilaSari stops Agane from killing Hitano, and tells her that she would pay for the favor one day. Agane accepted, but told LilaSari to make sure Hagorn will not see him again. Amihan and Danaya could no longer hear Lira's voice. Amihan shouted, warning Alena not to hurt her daughter, and telling Lira to shout if she hears her. Pirena confirmed that Lira lost consciousness because of the pain Alena inflicted on her. Alena said that is what she wanted, to ease the pain she feels for Kahlil. Pirena said they should stop such madness, and concentrate on recovering their sisters' gems. Pirena tells Alena to kill Lira. Alena said she could not do that, because Danaya had blessed her before — no one could kill Lira. Pirena said she thought the protection was only against her. Pirena asked Alena why she captured Lira if that is the case. Alena said she only wanted to separate her from Amihan, so that she could feel the pain of losing a child. Alena told Pirena they should look for a place to detain Lira. Cassiopea appeared and told them they cannot take Lira away and to stop fighting with each other. Cassiopea fought the sisters. Lira woke up and fled. Cassiopea told Alena not to blame Lira, for she had no fault. Cassiopea teleports away. Alena noticed that Lira had escaped. Lira speaks and noticed that her voice has changed. Ether appears to her, delighted by what Alena had done. Amihan and Danaya find Pirena and Alena. Amihan asked what they had done to her daughter. Pirena and Alena attacked, but Amihan and Danaya easily knocked them down with their gems. Lira told Ether to get away from her. She teleports, but gets hit by Ether's fire. Amihan took Alena by the hand and demanded to know where her daughter is. Alena said Lira is dead. Cassiopea appears to defend Lira. Ether assumes her bathaluman form and attacks Cassiopea. Amihan strangles Alena. Danaya stops Amihan, telling Alena that she knows she is just bluffing. Danaya asked Alena to forgive her for what happened to Kahlil, but asked her not to get Lira involved. Danaya asked where Lira is. Alena repeated that Lira is dead, and that they will never see her again. Amihan attacks Alena again, and Danaya and Pirena tried to restrain them. Ether defeats Cassiopea. Ether says it is time to remove her ability, so that she would not be able to help her beloved diwatas. Ether makes Cassiopea forget their encounter, and makes her leave as if she did not see them. Lira woke up and asked Cassiopea for help, but Cassiopea did not seem to hear her and teleported away. Ether tells Lira that no one will disturb them now. The sisters hear Lira's new voice, as she pleaded with Ether not to kill her, but only Pirena and Alena deduced who it was. Danaya told Amihan not to cry. Amihan asked what if Alena had spoken truly. Ether told Lira not to worry, for she will not be the one to kill her, but the prophecy will still come true. Ether said she would prepare her for the one destined to kill her in the near future. Ether said Lira should not be able to return to her mother, and should not be recognized. Ether changes Lira's form. Pirena, Alena, Amihan and Danaya, continue looking for Lira, when they hear a howl. Amihan and Danaya approached the source of the sound. Danaya said it was a unique sound she never heard before. Amihan was uninterested, wishing to look only for Lira. Amihan and Danaya encounter Cassiopea. Amihan asked her to look for Lira using her ability. Cassiopea tried but it didn't work; she wondered why she could not see anything. Amihan apologized to Cassiopea and left. In Sapiro, Wantuk oversees the preparation of the castle. Wantuk tells Ybrahim that he is correct in saying that the interior of the Great Fort is beautiful and habitable. Wantuk laughs, saying they are really rich now. Ybrahim asked if it is "they." Wantuk said it was Ybrahim only. Ybrahim said all the treasures of Sapiro will be used to rebuild his father's kingdom and to deliver Encantadia from the hands of the Hathors. Ybrahim said he was sure that Lira would be happy once she sees the interior of the Great Fort. Ether returned to her snake form, said she is done with Lira, and could release her now. Ether leaves. Imaw noticed that Paopao is silent, and asked him what he is thinking about. Paopao asked if there is a god there. Imaw said their god is Emre. Paopao asked why there are still bad people if there is a god. Imaw said that humans have a god too, but there is also wickedness in the human world. Paopao asked why god doesn't punish the wicked. Imaw said that if the gods did so, no one would remain in Encantadia, or in the human world, because everyone does bad things. Paopao said they should limit it to those who are too bad. Imaw said that would have been good, but if the gods do that, then there would be no champions and heroes also, because they would all rely on Emre instead of choosing for their own. Paopao said it would be better if Emre helped them. Imaw said Emre does not forget them, and aids them every time through guidance or other beings who come at the right time to save us when we need them. Banak and Nakba encounter a hairy, horned creature. Nakba asked what kind of creature it is. Banak said they should ask later, because the creature needs help. Pirena and Alena see the Adamyans and the strange creature. Alena was uninterested, wishing to find Lira only. Pirena told Alena it is impossible to find Lira now that she had escaped. Back in Lireo, LilaSari gives Mayca instructions when Hitano wakes up. LilaSari asked him how he is. Mayca told him that they just hid him there, and warned him that he cannot be seen by Hathors. LilaSari told Hitano to come with Mayca, for they need to leave the palace unnoticed. Hitano asked where he would go. LilaSari told him to decide that on his own, but promised that he would be able to return. LilaSari said she will not cohabit with Hagorn for long, and will look for a way to kill him and take all his powers. Mayca told Hitano they need to leave. Amihan remembers Lira as she clutches her sword. Aquil and Muros find Amihan and Danaya. Danaya told them that Amihan had been there for a long time, and doesn't want to leave. Aquil infers that they did not find Lira, but says that Amihan still has a duty to their people, so they should return. Amihan closed her eyes, wiped her tears, and left. The bandidos go to Pirena and presented Gurna to her. Pirena embraced Gurna, happy to see her again. Alena looked unimpressed. Gurna said she is happy that Alena has reconciled with her queen. Alena told Gurna to stop calling Pirena queen, for she is no longer a queen. Pirena said that is for the moment only, for she will recover her position eventually. Alena asked how she could fight her father, now that he has their gems, and another one. Pirena said she is only focused on taking the gems of Amihan and Danaya in order to fight Hagorn. Pirena asked Alena if she had other ideas. Alena said she was only interested in recovering her own gem, and to avenge her son. Pirena told Alena that she could only execute her plans if they cooperate, because as long as they have no power, they would not be able to avenge themselves against Hagorn, Amihan or Danaya. Amihan orders the lambanas to find Lira in the forest, and to tell her to go to the Great Fort of Sapiro, in case they find her. Amihan asked Imaw if he is ready for the journey. Imaw said Banak and Nakba are not yet there. Muros said Imaw's friends have wandered again. Aquil ordered Muros to take some soldiers to find Banak and Nakba and inform them of the move. Amihan tells Danaya that she doesn't know until when she could endure Lira's loss. Amihan prays that Lira return home. The creature walks on two hooves, and has curved horns. Banak tells Nakba that the creature looks frightening and is uglier than him. Nakba thinks the creature might be a monster who might eat their kind. The creature, revealed to be Lira, asked Banak and Nakba what they are talking about. Banak was surprised that Lira knew their names. Nakba thinks she might be a witch. Lira asked if they do not recognize her. Banak and Nakba fled. Lira sees that her hands and feet have been altered, and noticed that she had horns. Trivia *This is the first time that Banak and Nakba's words are subtitled. *According to Noel Layon Flores, Lira is transformed into a half-Sarangay, but her horns are actually those of goats.